


[Podfic] Not A Word

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, First Time, Goblins, M/M, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Set in Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: “Not a word,” Arthur said flatly. Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you so much to Astolat for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Not A Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not A Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684303) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

25 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Not%20A%20Word%20with%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 16.3 MB 

| 

cover created by Luna  
  
---|---


End file.
